federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2388
This page chronicles posts #18511-18630 and spans the time of of the year 2388. *CP - September, 2388 *CP - November, 2388 Bajor Plots First Week Deciding that she wanted something special for her wedding, KATAL UNA talks to MARCUS WOLFE and explains to him she doesn’t want to have sex until their wedding night – something he begrudgingly agrees to. Second Week Delighted at her news, VARIS IKYRA explains to YINTAR IOAN that she is finally pregnant and going to be having a baby girl. Yintar is more than happy and calls for some celebrations. For his delegations, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets some death threats from another faction of the Paradan that result in him getting a body guard. JILLIAN HORTON is assigned to the case and they take some time to get to know the other person. Third Week Preparing for his wedding, MARCUS WOLFE is nervous as he gets on his old dress uniform. BENJAMIN WOLFE notices it doesn’t fit the same but QUARK arrives with a tailored suit from Garak that fits just right. KATAL UNA makes her way out to the table she first met MARCUS and they say their touching vows before getting married for a second time (October 18, 2388). BENJAMIN and KARYN DAX-WOLFE have a dance at the after party and talk about the upcoming dance at school. LAUREN WOLFE (formerly Una) is excited and starts to chat up MORN only to find he isn’t paying attention. BENJAMIN then gets caught up in a contract deal with QUARK before he comes to his senses. N’LANI DHAJA and KITAAN DHOW have some sexy private times as they sneak off into one of the holosuites during the reception. KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS then leave and make love for the first time in two weeks and consummate their marriage! When HEIDI THAY finally gets the courage to leave DENORIAN THAY, he doesn’t make her easy for her. He agrees to let her leave if she gives up parental rights to Anna, while he would for the other two. She tentatively agrees and packs her things. HEIDI then picks up her kids at her brothers house and has to tell ABBOTT THAY and ANNA-ALEENA THAY that they are separating and no longer one unit. At the school dance, BENJAMIN has a good time with his date Leeara, as well as Gral and T’Rel. When he realizes his sister KARYN’s date isn’t having a good time, he makes a scene and gets them back together. In the morning, KARYN explains that BENJAMIN has some growing up to do, even if he has good intentions. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD runs into VIDIAL TARLICA at her club, but when she comes onto him, he offers to get to know her better before going all the way. Fourth Week Picking BENJAMIN WOLFE up from school, he explains to MARCUS WOLFE, who is now back from his honeymoon, about what happened when he was away, as well as gossip from the school dance. SIOMANE TARA arrives to the house with a post-wedding gift for MARCUS but the exchange makes things awkward and she starts to have old feelings/memories come back now he is married. En route to the planet, JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR talk about his arrival for the conference, as well how LEONARDO BASHIR is going to handle being around his Grandmother so much. MARCUS hangs out with LAUREN WOLFE and LUKE WOLFE while Lauren practices for her role in the Bajoran based Aladdin play. On Deep Space Nine, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is having a drink when QUARK starts to inquire about information on the Paradans. KARYN DAX-WOLFE and WOLFE-KORAN JATAR decide they want to investigate the abandoned Cardassian base nearby. When there, they find a decomposed dead Cardassian body there and take some evidence to find out more. Hoping to do the right thing, JATAR explains the situation to MARCUS and they launch into an investigation. Betazoid Plots Second Week When MIRAAL A’TROM is on the planet for some sightseeing, she runs into a tour guide named DOS BRIN (an alias by THIDOS FARI). He lures her in by wishing to learn more about what would draw her to the planet and why before setting up a meeting to discuss it more in the future. Third Week When MIRAAL A’TROM gets together with DOS BRIN (THIDOS FARI) she finds out that Korf, the Klingon she was working with the find the senators, was on the planet for some time and went to Ankoria to get the third. Fourth Week Deciding on what she learned from the travel agent, MIRAAL A’TROM tells ZAYN VONDREHLE about the location of the other senator but expresses that is in the past and she would like to continue on more domestically – something he agrees to and proposes. #10 October, 2388 #10 October, 2388 #10 October, 2388